The Quest For Power
by LordExcalibur42
Summary: Deep in the depths of time and space, twisted away from the other know universes, is a mysterious and magical land named Terraria. This mythic place is a solitary land, with few humans, and many monsters. From time to time. a hero drifts through the endless expanse of space and ends up in Terraria. WARNING: LIGHT TO SEVERE INJURY IN LATER CHAPTERS. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hi guys, this is my first story, so please be nice in the reviews. OCs not accepted, sorry. Also, if you did like, please tell me.

Old Man: I'm getting lonely here, please send somebody to fight me!

Me: NOO! Not after *SPOILER*

Sooo, on with the story!

Prologue

Deep in the depths of time and space, twisted away from the other know universes, is a mysterious and magical land named Terraria. This mythic place is a solitary land, with few humans, and many monsters. From time to time. a hero drifts through the endless expanse of space and ends up in Terraria. These heros all leave a lasting mark on the world, changing its course, slaying the monsters, helping the few who always live there. None of them stay for forever though, and eventually all heros fall, to be replaced by a new warrior and a new era. This is the story of the adventures of the hero that came to be known as Lord Excalibur. This is the story of Josh, the hero who rocked Terraria.

Chapter 1

"W-w-where am I?" As Josh steadily came back into the world of the living, he cast his thoughts back and found no memories, but did not feel disturbed by that. He felt like he was meant to be here. As his eyes unfogged, he saw a face staring down at him. "What the… Who are you?" Josh asked.

"I am Alex, your guide." the person responded. "I'm the person that's going to keep you alive. Your first order of business is to take that axe by your head, and hack down some of those trees."

Groaning and grunting, Josh sat up and began to hack at a nearby trunk. Between breaths he managed to get out "Why…. the…. heck…. am I *huff* doing this?"

"Because you need armour or you'll never survive." Alex replied. "Now, see that blob over there? The green jumping one? Kill it with your sword."

"Why?" Josh demanded. Out of nowhere the slime jumped him and started to envelop him. In a panic, Josh hacked at it with the copper sword he found ready in his hand. The slime finally split into pieces and dropped to the ground, dead. In its place were little lumps of gel, which soared into Josh's outstretched hand.

"That's why," Alex replied smugly. "Now, make a workbench and some torches." Without knowing how he did it, Josh reached into… something and created a set of everburning torches and a workbench.

"Now make a house." The guide's voice was starting to get really annoying. Even so, Josh started to steadily build a wooden house with the wood he retrieved from the trees. Then he placed torches around to light it up.

"HAPPY NOW?!" he hoarsely shouted at Alex.

"Yes, yes, I'm happy. I'm just trying to keep you alive." As Alex stalked off, Josh thought he heard Alex mutter "Geez, touchy." Steadily, the sun set behind a distant mountain range and the world was plunged into darkness. Steadily, moaning noises grew in the distance. An undead being straggled over the top of the next hill. Then hundreds more followed it. Josh quickly scrambled through the door and into the house, content to wait it out until day. As he stood unresting in the now feeble looking wood house, flying demonic eyes soared around in the sky while zombies battered the door. While the zombies moaned, Josh began making wooden armour on the workbench. Slowly he whittled out a helm, followed by chestplate and greaves.

Then, he took out his pickaxe and started to mine through his wooden floor, and down into a cave system. As he dug into the flesh of the earth, he pulled out torches and began to place them all around the sides of his tunnel. Josh dug up stone and started to mine it away, along with some tin and iron. He climbed up his tunnel and re-entered his house. Using the workbench from earlier that day he took the stone and built a furnace with wood piled up as kindling. He used his torch to light the flames, and started to put the ore in the flames, letting the impurities melt out and then forging it into ingots of metal. The sun began to rise over the horizon again. He left the safety of his house and began to explore again, cutting apart slimes as he came across them.

He found other caves lying open on the surface, but their black depths looked deadly and unexplorable, at least for now. Occasionally he found pots and urns on the surface. He learned quickly that smashing them could reveal useful loots like rope and torches. As he walked, he came to the edge of a red, gory landscape. Red insects without legs or wings flied through the air. Giant bloated spiders crawled across the grounds and the walls of a visible chasm. The trees looked like they were dying and the grass splurted blood. Horrible monsters with an enormous jaw moaned their way along. The air not of life, like the rest of this world, or even of earth, but instead it was heavy with horror, and it stank like blood. Horrified by this landscape of death, he turned and fled back to the safety of his house. Cloaked in utter terror, ignoring the slimes as they jumped on him, he burst through the door and slammed it shut.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Bloody…*huff*...land...filled with *huff* death," Josh responded. "It was covered in blood and hideous monsters were everywhere." Then, Josh was sick on the floor.

"Ewww…" Alex moaned. "Alright, lets find out what that place was". He dug in his pack for a book, before coming up with a book stained red in a disturbing way. As he rifled through the pages, Josh saw images like the monsters he had seen drawn into the book.

"Where did you get a book like that, Alex?" he asked.

"I have tons of books, who knows where they came from," the guide responded. "The sky, perhaps," he added annoyingly.

"Ha, ha, ha," Josh faked laughed. "When are you actually going to be able to find what it was?"

"I don't know," came the reply. "Normally worlds have the corruption, but this is something different. The corruption is black and purple, and is a dead wasteland, not a blood field like that. Also, the corruption would not have made you panic like that." For a while it was silent except for the ruffling of pages. "Ah-ha, here it is!" the guide finally burst out.

Looking over his shoulder Josh laughed saying, "It took you that long to find the title page? Seriously?"

Suddenly defensive, Alex said, "Hey, it's not my fault. Somebody smeared… something all over the table of contents. Anyway, that was the crimson."

"Bloody good name," Josh muttered.

"Bloody is the right word," the guide responded. "Apparently it is the remains of the elder god Cthulhu, trying to remake the all of this land into the image of what it has become."

"This is getting too dark for me," Josh replied. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You must cleanse the world of the crimson, and prevent it from corrupting us all," Alex said with vigor.

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2: Hooray! Its chapter 2 time!

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Not sure if there is anyone reading this but whatever. Here is chapter 2. I would do review replies, but there were no reveiws. So please review! Thank you for reading. With further ado... Story Time!

Chapter 2

The very next day after the incident with the crimson, Josh was back underground, chipping away at the flesh of the earth. As he dug, he thought. He thought about all of the things he had seen. He thought about the slimes, pointlessly hopping around. He thought about the vast crimson he was supposed to cleanse. He pondered, and thought, and ran ideas over in his brain. Occasionally he would be distracted from his reverie by a glint of metal on the walls, often tin, but occasionally iron, and once he hit a vein of tungsten. He continued to burrow down in his tunnels, hacking away at the stone and packed dirt. He occasionally went into cave systems, where he found pots and urns, filled with supplies.

The stone gave way relatively easy under his pick. He hit a large vein of iron and began to dig it up. Finally when he exhausted the vein, he climbed back to the surface. In his small house he began smelting the ore as he had done before. Then, taking the iron, he hammered out an anvil. Then, setting the anvil on the floor, he began to hammer at the metal. Under his hammer the bars of material shaped themselves into armour, tools and weapons. He came out of the forge and anvil with tin armour, and an iron sword, pick, axe, and hammer. Hopping back into his ore mine he continued digging away.

As he was hacking away at the stone, he heard a light ticking noise. Suddenly the floor gave way and he fell into a cave system and landed on his face.

"Unnnhhh," he groaned. As he peeled his face of the floor, he saw an old chest sitting feet away. He stumbled over to the chest and heaved the lid open. Inside was a small mirror that seemed to be full of magic, a set of torches, an iron sword, and some wooden blocks. Energized by his success he stared around the room looking to find more treasure. On the wall he saw a glint of metal. It looked almost glowing. He drew his pickaxe and hacked the metal from the wall, pouring it into his backpack. Then he dug out a bunch of stone from the wall in addition to his find. Finally exhausted, he pulled out the intricate mirror. As he gazed into its depths, it seemed to twist the world around him, and shoot him into space-time.

Waking up on the floor of his house face down, he greeted the world with the result of his fast-dissipating nausea.

"Ugh, did you have to do that on the floor?" The guide's face was staring down at him, along with that of an old man wearing a strange hat.

" Hello, laddie, I'm Alfred, the Merchant," The man said.

"Alfred would like to offer you a deal Josh. When you kill monsters like slimes, zombies, etc., he will send you money based on the value of the kill. Here, take this pouch," The guide passed him a small black pouch which sat snugly on his belt. "That'll let him pay you automatically."

"Sweet," Josh murmured under his breath.

"I'll need a place to stay, laddie," Alfred said.

"Kay, I'll start working on that."

Josh threw a rope on to the roof of his house. On top he began constructing another wooden layer much like the first. He threw a few torches on the wall and then use his axe to smash a hole in the floor and fill it with half sized wooden platforms that could be jumped to. With delight the merchant climbed up and began setting up shop.

"Thanks, laddie!" he called down

"Alex, what are these?" Josh asked. He held out a bunch of heart shaped crystals.

"Those are heart crystals. They make you stronger for every one you consume."

Suddenly the crystals glowed a stunning scarlet. The glow washed over him as one by one they shattered. He felt warmth and strength. All of a sudden it left him as he gave an involuntary shudder. He felt as if there was something malicious watching him. Even with the evil feeling stirring inside of him, he still felt stronger, faster, better.

"That was… interesting. I think now I'm going to see if I can use these odd coins for currency," Josh said.

"I'm sure the merchant will love them…" Alex replied, trailing off.

"What is it? Did you feel it too? That presence?"

"I did, and unfortunately, I know what it means as well," the Guide replied. "Quickly now, go to the merchant. Ask for an anvil. Pay him what ever he wants, then bring it down here and set it by the furnace you made earlier. Then, come get me. We have work to do."

Josh climbed up the platforms as fast as possible and breathily told the merchant "Anvil please," slapping down 50 silver.


End file.
